This invention relates to games and, more particularly, to an electronic stock market game.
There have been many attempts to capture the essence of the marketplace in games. It seems clear that if the elements which lend the excitement, despair, and elation to the marketplace could be captured in a game then such a game would be an instant commercial success. The longevity of interest in the wall known Monopoly game demonstrates the attraction of games related to the marketplace.
However, most of those games heretofore devised to simulate the marketplace are, like the above-mentiond game, board games which seem to totally divorced from the real situations encountered in the marketplace that their attempts to simulate fall far short of the reality.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a game which realistically simulates the operation of the stock market.
It is another object of this invention to provide an electronic game in which a number of players compete against one another in accumulating wealth by buying and selling stocks and in taking part in other transactions which closely simulate those of the stock market.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide an electronic stock market game which simulates the activities carried on on an actual stock market and which simulates the effect of different economic conditions on the stock in which the market deals.